


the groupchat au right under bli's nose

by Starful_nights



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Battery City, Better Living Industries, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, but honestly??, ghouls his accomplice, groupchat au, kobra is a computer genius, probably escaping the city, this was a bad idea, who knows - Freeform, will probably add tags as stuff go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: groupchat authat's literally itthey're in the city (for now?)
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days), there wont be much focus on them tho dont be fooled
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they use city names for the most part bc who comes up with Killjoy names before escaping??? (party poison thats who)
> 
> ghoul-- george (goop)--he/him and xe/xem  
> kobra-- sammy--he/him  
> jet-- audrey/already starts going by jet--she/they  
> party-- vi (or possibly victoriette?)--they/them

**_cobraboi_ added _vi_ , _Audrey_ , and _gh_ to _I DID IT_**

**vi:** sammy u finally did it!!!  
**cobraboi:** :D  
**cobraboi:** ur legally required to celebrate now  
**Audrey:** smamy whatdu do  
**Audrey:** and whys ur name not ur name now  
**gh:** he finally!!! hacked messaging!!  
**Audrey:**  
wait shit really  
**Audrey:** I CAN SWEAR AND NOT USE PUNCTUATION WHAT THE FUCK SAMMY I LOVE YOU  
**gh:** i helped too  
**vi:** shut up gerald  
**gh:** my name isn't gerald, victoriette  
**vi:** ...  
**vi:** vi...victoriette...  
**Audrey:** wait vi ur names victoriette  
**vi:** no  
**vi:** what the fuck  
**vi:** why would u even think that  
**vi:** out of all the names that have vi in them victoriette is the worst  
**gh:** it's the only one we haven't tried  
**cobraboi:** your days of acting mysteriously are over victoriette  
**vi:** fuck off

****

**_Audrey_ changed their name to _spacebitch_**

****

**spacebitch:** that's more like it  
**cobraboi:** vi change ur name to somethin else we shouldn't uese oit rela ones  
**vi:** learn to type first  
**cobraboi:** ur not my mom  
**gh:** wait cobie u mean like k1llj0y names  
**spacebitch:** whyd u censor it  
**cobraboi:** yea i guess? just. not real ones  
**cobraboi:** bc idk how strong the protection is and they might still see the messgaes  
**spacebitch:** ah i see  
**cobraboi:** also wtf goop my name isnt cobie  
**gh:** and mine isnt goop whats ur point  
**cobraboi:** but why COBIE  
**gh:** bc. cobra  
**vi:** see sammy this is what its like when u call me victoriette  
**vi:** tho. if i think abt it. it's not t h a t bad,,,,,,  
**cobraboi:** oh shit  
**cobraboi:** vi please dont be victoriette  
**vi:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**gh:** what have i done  
**gh:** anyways change ur name

****

**_vi_ changed their name to _party posiom_**

****

**party posiom:** fuck

****

**_party posiom_ changed their name to _party poison_**

****

**cobraboi:** oh god not that  
**party poison:** >:(  
**gh:** what  
**cobraboi:** it's their old k1lljoysona thing  
**party poison:** please call it anything but that  
**cobraboi:** green hair would not suit u sib dear  
**party poison:** i didnt dugje you on ur snake obsession  
**party poison:** judge  
**spacebitch:** your what sammy  
**cobraboi:** it doesnt m a t t e r  
**spacebitch:** i wnana know tho  
**cobraboi:** *sigh* i was obsessed with snakes back when i was like ten  
**party poison:** you mean from age ten onwards  
**cobraboi:** what part of shut up so you not understand  
**gh:** really? so thats why ur cobraboi  
**cobraboi:** shut up

****

**_gh_ changed _party poison_ 's name to _pp_**

****

**pp:** goop i w i l l murd3r you  
**gh:** my name is. not. goooop.  
**pp:** and mine isnt vicoriette that doesnt stop u  
**spacebitch:** smam this was a bad idea  
**cobraboi:** jet. why smam  
**spacebitch:** bc i cant type sammy and. smam Vibes yanno  
**cobraboi:** vi. goop. if either of u ever calls me smam you wont see the light of tomorrows artificial day  
**gh:** my name is still george  
**pp:** why would u willingly choose george  
**gh:** i didnt. i hate it.  
**gh:** better than goop tho  
**pp:** no its not  
**spacebitch:** goop is superior  
**gh:** fine. 

****


	2. bookworm time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 of the fab fuckers make a plan

**pp:** hhhhhhhhhh  
**pp:** waiat

**_pp_ changed their name to _still not victoriette_**

**spacebitch:** you ok there?  
**still not victoriette:** no  
**still not victoriette:** im bored  
**still not victoriette:** i actually did all of my hw and stuff on time  
**still not victoriette:** plus  
**still not victoriette:** sammys on the pills again  
**gh:** o shit  
**gh:** wait dyou mean like. more than usual or  
**still not victoriette:** yup  
**still not victoriette:** the sc*recrow mix he was taken off bc he turned full robot and didnt understand the shit he was supposed to learn  
**spacebitch:** f u c k  
**spacebitch:** again?  
**still not victoriette:** yeah.  
**spacebitch:** he cant access this chat rn tho can he??  
**still not victoriette:** nope  
**gh:** password protection babey!  
**still not victoriette:** wish i wanst so fucking young  
**still not victoriette:** maybe i could stop them from doing this to him  
**gh:** hide the pills?  
**still not victoriette:** nah  
**still not victoriette:** well not all aynway  
**still not victoriette:** w a i t  
**still not victoriette:** that isnt such a bad idea?? **still not victoriette:** goop have i ever told u ur a genius  
**gh:** no  
**gh:** :(  
**still not victoriette:** no wait nvm  
**gh:** :(((  
**spacebitch:** what if u gave him ur dose too and made them take him off them again  
**still not victoriette:** that could work but  
**still not victoriette:** i need to take my half dose or they wont let me in school  
**still not victoriette:** and trust me the streets suck  
**gh:** lobby?  
**still not victoriette:** hmm  
**still not victoriette:** ngl i dont really wanna skip school rn  
**still not victoriette:** were having history  
**spacebitch:** give sammy ur pills and meet me at the lobby when school starts  
**spacebitch:** bookworm time  
**spacebitch:** uncensored shit  
**still not victoriette:** destroya i forgot abt them  
**still not victoriette:** auds ur a lifesaver  
**gh:** can i come too  
**gh:** school hasnt let me in in weeks but ive been forging my reports  
**still not victoriette:** yeah sure  
**still not victoriette:** wait  
**gh:** wha  
**still not victoriette:** ur not on the pills  
**still not victoriette:** at all  
**still not victoriette:** ???  
**gh:** umm yeah  
**still not victoriette:** h o w  
**gh:** idk??  
**gh:** i just. stopped  
**still not victoriette:** cold turkey?????  
**gh:** yeah??  
**still not victoriette:** what the Fuck  
**still not victoriette:** i admire you  
**still not victoriette:** i tried once but the withdrawal symptoms were i n t e n s e  
**gh:** yeah well  
**gh:** it was an accident at first  
**spacebitch:** h o w  
**spacebitch:** that is such a goop thing to do omg  
**gh:** idk i just forgot  
**gh:** then thought i had a cold or something  
**still not victoriette:** icon  
**still not victoriette:** wait shit i gtg  
**still not victoriette:** sammys leaving for school  
**still not victoriette:** i meed to lose him at some point  
**gh:** "meed"  
**still not victoriette:** >:(  
**gh:** um. public transport  
**still not victoriette:** good idea  
**still not victoriette:** see you at the lobby in 20?  
**spacebitch:** oki  
**spacebitch:** go to the bookworm area  
**still not victoriette:** how bout the ancient vending machine  
**gh:** ok  
**gh:** wait this is a bad time probably but  
**gh:** who tf are the bookworms  
**still not victoriette:** i gotta gooo auds explain  
**spacebitch:** wait goop yoy rlly dont know?  
**gh:** nope  
**spacebitch:** h o w theyre my second family  
**gh:** idk  
**spacebitch:** theyre like. intelligent people  
**gh:** so not like me  
**spacebitch:** ur a computer genius shut up  
**gh:** thats kobes  
**gh:** *c  
**spacebitch:** its u too but anywyas  
**spacebitch:** they have a shitton of old books n stuff from before the war  
**spacebitch:** and they know so much shit  
**spacebitch:** ive been skipping history and going there to learn the real shit for like three years  
**spacebitch:** im disappointed  
**gh:** sorry auds  
**gh:** anywyas lets go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly forgot to explain the bookworms oops  
> i forgot who the idea came from if its u please comment or something  
> if its not u comment as well i need Validation™
> 
> anyways i actually updated?? what the fuck?? didnt expect this to happen but yeahh 
> 
> this might just go over to being a normal fic at one point bc formatting is a Bitch and im lazey as fuck
> 
> on the other hand i think i finally have the time ideas AND motivation to write now? fingers crossed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it's been a hot minute hasn't it?
> 
> oops
> 
> anyways take this  
> ill format it in the morning(or at some point anyways) bc i simply do not have the energy rn  
> sorr y

gh: hey. uh. ?  
still not victoriette: wha  
gh: anyone not on the p1lls  
spacebitch: moi  
gh: ok good  
gh: so uh. is  
gh: is like.  
still not victoriette: spit it out dude  
gh: your mouth turning blue normal  
cobraboi: no???????  
gh: well SHit  
gh: i went back on them for a bit and now im Shaking  
spacebitch: /thats/ normal  
gh: but ur mouth isnt supposed to b blue right  
spacebitch: very much not  
spacebitch: im going over there  
gh: no  
gh: parents r here  
gh: very on them  
spacebitch: can u snek out  
gh: ig  
gh: rooftop?  
still not victoriette: ill b there  
cobraboi: same  
cobraboi: btw  
cobraboi: auds ur idea of vi giving me his pills was great  
cobranoi: im on regular dose again  
still not victoriette: yeah abt that  
still not victoriette: can u not call me a he  
cobraboi: wh  
cobraboi: ok  
cobraboi: what dyou wanna be then  
still not victoriette: uh?  
still not victoriette: im not sure tbh  
still not victoriette: in one of those bookorm books i saw ppl being called 'they' but one person  
still not victoriette: that seems kinda cool  
gh: ok sure  
gh: but more importanly did you just. quadruple text  
spacebitch: shut up goop  
spacebitch: come up the fuck here  
spacebitch: and smam drag ur sibling up here too im bored n its cold so u have to suffer too  
cobraboi: my name?? still isnt smam????  
spacebitch: i do what i want  
gh: aaaaauggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
still not victoriette: dude u ok???  
gh: i hate this stupid fucking city  
spacebitch: goop where r u why arent u up here yet  
gh: i got arrested :)  
cobraboi: GEORGE WHAT THE FuCL  
gh: 'FUcL'  
gh: but yeahh  
gh: if i get re. thingied then pls get me off the pills asap  
gh: give me some cobie level pill coctail shit  
gh: ik u must have a dose or 2 somewhere  
still not victoriette: u just texted that in 5 messages filthy hypocrite  
spacebitch: cAN WE FOCUS ON GOOP GETTING ARRESED  
spacebitchL WHAT THE FUCK DID U D O  
gh: set fire to a trashcan on my way up  
spacebitch: im not bailing u out  
gh: what of o escaped or something  
still not victoriette: ud have to chnage ur finger prints  
gh: i can hack into the database  
gh: smam will u help me  
cobraboi: ye sure  
cobraboi: u were taken bc a wittnes right  
gh: ya  
gh: edit the camera footage pls?  
cobraboi: aye aye sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill have a chapter out by at leats next saturn day i promise
> 
> its fun i just keep forgetting its a thing

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at 1am while i was desperately trying to sleep. will probably update sometime? hopefully. m a y b e once a week?? who knows


End file.
